city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Broodmother
Description Larva Stage: Something which seemed like a black insect crawled out from within. This creature had six limbs like an arthropod, with an exceptionally large abdomen. Two sharp blades were attached to the area near its head, making it look like a comical little ball with a few blades stuck on it. A large, exotic insect off his body. It was a metre-long worm that shone black, dragging along a strangely large abdomen with six stout legs. It looked very clumsy.The shell on the creature’s back was open, and it flapped its wings from time to time.With a pair of short yet sharp pincers. sometimes plots behind Richards back with Flowsand "Because I have no soul, only an approximation of one. My advances are entirely dependent on the soul I first imprinted from, Master Richard. His death will give me true free will, but I will also be stuck forever.”6;45 Plot Started as a seed (Egg) which created a mental link with Richard Archeron and used a drop of blood as a medium upon creating the link the egg hatched.Book 1 Chapter 103 The Broodmother eats most life forms. she gains power through eating. she also analyzes the lifeforms she eats. she gains the ability to give birth to eggs, which produces drones. She has created a nest in the land of turmoil In volume 7, she heals her soul, making her independent of Richard. This was Raymond's plan to destroy Richards, while also branding the Broodmother. Broodmother decides to stay with Richard as long as he keeps up with her. She also manages to reverse the brand, which allows her to destroy anyone who tries to enslave her through the brand. Attacks mind flay -already comparable to the attacks of a grand soul mage, and her personal strength in battle exceeded that of a Norland saint.Book 7 Chapter 92 She could even hold against most legends, even outlasting some on stamina alone. This strength made Richard much more confident in his decision to start an all-out war. Progression Level 10 As per his decision, the broodmother had chosen to maximize her survival with this advancement. From amongst her countless options, she had chosen a core ability called World of Millions. It allowed her to nurture numerous tiny broodmothers within her body, each the size of a mere fist. Producing ten of these miniatures required a unit of divinity and an appropriate amount of the world’s origin energy, but once created they would go into hibernation with her soul brand upon them. Whenever required, one of them could evolve into her true self. If in danger, the broodmother would just catapult the countless miniatures into the outside world, launching them all across the plane. Even if her main body was destroyed, these clones could still grow. Only one of them would ever grow to become a new broodmother, the others continuing in eternal sleep, but they were all extremely adaptable and wouldn’t be destroyed unless they were thrown into abyssal lava or some other such powerful thing. Every miniature had the energy stores to last for centuries before they were rendered useless. With the World of Millions, the broodmother was basically indestructible in this plane. 7;91 eight level 14 or two elite level 15 units in a day, with the possibility of a level 16 that took two days of time. This meant she could mass-produce what Faelor normally called saints 7;92 Drones Special * Broodmother’s clone * Eternal Warriors of the Night6;45 ** Phaser ** Asura * Andrika * Unicorn Logistic * astral chrysalis Short range * Winter soldiers- newest generation war drones * Shadowspear knights- elite war drones. Known as the bane of runeknights. * Raptors- second generation war drones * Wind wolves- first generation war drones Long range * Arrow beast - horse like beasts with long claws. Capable of spitting out arrows from a long distance * throwers- Dwarf like creatures capable to throwing hatchets Other * trees -supplies food for drones 5;24 * horses4;134- special horses fitting for runeknights. sold in large quantities to the royal family. * Elite snow owls from the barbarian plains (replacing bats)5;58 * bats * spiders (for use in the level up of lifetrees against woodpeckers) * Drider6;140 Category:Characters Category:Non-human Category:Followers Category:Church of the Eternal Dragon Category:Broodmother